


Bloody Stupid Power Complex

by CaptainJawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Captain John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Dom John, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Military Kink, Spanking, Sub Mycroft, Uniform Kink
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJawn/pseuds/CaptainJawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft und John kommen normalerweise gut miteinander aus. Wäre da nur nicht die schlechte Angewohnheit des Einen und die harte  Vergangenheit des Anderen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Stupid Power Complex

_"Ich kann das so nicht länger dulden."_

_"Aber..."_

_"Halt! Den! Mund! Wenn ich noch ein verdammtes Wort von dir höre..."_

Der Rest des Satzes bleibt unausgesprochen zwischen uns in der Luft hängen. Oh, ich wusste ganz genau, was passieren würde, wenn ich nicht gehorchte. Eine unangenehme Enge breitete sich in meiner Hose aus.

_"Steh gefälligst gerade!"_

Mist, ich war schon wieder abgeschweift.

 _"Mit dem ganzen Körper"_ , knurrte mein Gegenüber.

_"Und Hände an die Seiten, da, wo ich sie sehen kann!"_

Verdammt! Dieser Befehlston machte mich noch wahnsinnig!

_"Und jetzt Hose runter, sofort!"_

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Meinte er das etwa ernst?!

_"Oder soll ich vielleicht nachhelfen?"_

Ein schmutziges Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Meine Hände begannen augenblicklich zu zittern, als ich versuchte, meinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Mit Mühe konnte ich mich kontrollieren und schob langsam meine olivgrüne Hose nach unten, bis sie zu Boden fiel und schlaff um meine Fußgelenke baumelte. Der begutachtende Blick meines Captains gefiel mir gar nicht. Was hatte er diesmal wieder vor?

_"Auch den Rest, wenn ich bitten darf."_

Fuck! Ich befürchtete und hoffte das Schlimmste zugleich. Trotzdem schob ich langsam meine Finger in die knallengen schwarzen Seidenshorts, hob sie vorsichtig über meinen leicht angeschwollenen Penis und ließ sie dann zu Boden gleiten.

_"Dacht ich's mir doch."_

Das Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Verlegen sah ich zur Seite. Ein Fehler. Ein brennender Schmerz durchzog meine Wange dort, wo mich die flache Hand des Soldaten getroffen hatte. Ich unterdrückte einen Aufschrei.

_"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mich ansehen, wenn ich mit dir rede?"_

Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser und kälter. Kein gutes Zeichen.

_"Mitkommen!"_

Der Andere ging voran zu einem kleinen Hocker, gerade so hoch, dass sein Bein rechtwinklig angewinkelt war, und stellte einen Fuß darauf ab. Dem fordernden Blick nachkommend, stieg ich nun vollends aus Hose und Shorts und versuchte, möglichst gerade und ohne zu zittern, die andere Seite des Raumes zu erreichen. Dann blickte ich auf, zögernd, fast schüchtern und mit einer Spur Angst im Blick. Ein vermessender Blick, dann ein Schnauben.

_"Über mein Knie."_

Meine eigenen Knie wurden ganz weich. Verdammt! Warum auch musste ich ein Faible für Uniformen haben? Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, riss mich eine weitere Ohrfeige aus meinen Gedanken. Shit!

 _"Wird's bald!"_ , knurrte er mich an.

Sein Blick war unbarmherzig und kalt. Es weiter hinauszuzögern würde mir sicher keinen Vorteil bringen. Leise keuchend machte ich einen Schritt nach vorn, da packte er mich schon im Nacken. Mit der anderen Hand griff er mir von hinten durch die Beine und hievte mich mit Schwung über sein Bein. Ich hing mitten in der Luft, den blanken Hintern nach oben gestreckt, hilflos und schutzlos dem Mann ausgeliefert, den ich gleichermaßen begehrte wie fürchtete.

 _"Sollen wir?"_ , fragte er spielerisch.

Bevor ich auch nur über eine einigermaßen angemessene Antwort nachdenken und sie mir gleich wieder verkneifen konnte, riss mich ein jäher Schmerz aus meinen Gedanken. Ein Schrei entfuhr mir, Überraschung gepaart mit brennendem Schmerz, den seine Hand auf meinem Hintern verursacht hatte.

_"Bist wohl nicht ganz bei der Sache, hmm?"_

Verdammt, wie ich diesen aufmüpfigen Unterton verabscheute! Bevor ich auch nur ansatzweise dazu kam, nachzudenken, machte es wieder **KLATSCH!** Verdammt noch mal! Waren diese senilen Vollidioten da draußen denn alle taub?! Nicht nur, dass das Reden in diesen heiligen Hallen seit Anbeginn strengstens untersagt war, so waren auch sämtliche andere Lärmquellen sofort zu beseitigen. **KLATSCH!** Shit, das fing langsam wirklich an, schmerzhaft zu werden. Auf dieses **KLATSCH!** folgten weitere, ich hörte nach dem zwölften auf, mitzuzählen, konzentrierte mich darauf, so wenig wie möglich von mir zu geben. Wenn ich meine Tränen schon nicht zurückhalten konnte. Eine halbe Ewigkeit später, das letzte **KLATSCH!** war gerade verhallt, ließ er von mir ab. Ungewohnt sanft schlossen sich seine Hände um meine Hüften und hoben mich von seinem Bein herunter. Dann legte mich vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab. Alles um mich herum war kalt. Ich schien förmlich zu brennen. Mein Gesicht, mein Schwanz (dieser elende Verräter) und nicht zuletzt mein knallrotes, geschundenes Hinterteil. Er stand vor mir und massierte langsam sein Bein.

 _"Ich glaube, du könntest jetzt einen Doktor gebrauchen"_ , flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und zog mich auf die Beine.

Sie waren schwach und zittrig. Also packte er mich kurzerhand an der Hüfte und hob mich hoch, trug mich bis zu dem großen Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni und stellte mich vorsichtig davor ab. Ich lehnte mich an das kühle Holz, versuchte jedweden Kontakt mit meinem Hintern zu vermeiden. Er kam aus dem Nebenraum zurück und stellte seine Tasche neben sich auf den Boden. Dann streifte er Handschuhe über und bedeckte sie großzügig mit Salbe.

 _"Dreh dich mal um"_ , sagte er sanft.

Ich hielt mich an der hölzernen Fläche fest und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, dann fing er an, die Salbe vorsichtig zu verteilen. Eine angenehme Kühle legte sich über mein brennendes Gesäß. Ich seufzte.

 _'Verdammter Bastard'_ , dachte ich und zitierte damit einen gemeinsamen Freund.

Als er fertig war, streifte er die Handschuhe ab, warf sie in den Papierkorb neben dem Schreibtisch und lächelte mich sanft, fast entschuldigend an.

_"Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich das nicht gern mache, aber dein verdammter Machtkomplex treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn."_

Ich errötete und war froh, dass er nur meinen Rücken sah. Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, war nun ganz nah, und fuhr mir mit den Fingern sanft durchs Haar, dann über den Rücken. Eine leichte Gänsehaut machte sich darauf bemerkbar. Ich hörte ihn leise lachen. Er packte mich sanft an den Schultern und drehte mich um, um mir einen Kuss auf die Nase zu drücken. Dann hob er mich wieder hoch und setzte mich kurzerhand auf den Tisch. Ich keuchte kurz auf und erntete einen entschuldigenden Blick. Die ganze Prozedur hatte meiner Schwellung kaum entgegen gewirkt, das Gegenteil war der Fall. Das würde er mir noch büßen!

 _"Lass mich mal sehen"_ , sagte er.

Ich weigerte mich und schlug die Beine übereinander.

 _"Ist halb so wild"_ , murmelte ich zurück.

 _"Lass mich das besser beurteilen, ich bin Arzt"_ , sagte er und kicherte.

Seine Augen blitzten frech und beobachteten mich doch aufmerksam. Ich errötete, spreizte trotzdem meine Beine und gab den Blick auf meine halbfertige Erektion frei.

 _"Darf ich?"_ , fragte er vorsichtig.

Als ob ich ihm das verbieten könnte.

 


End file.
